A Battle Reveals All
by Luthearl
Summary: A simple sword-age love story between a Queen and her personal guard. T-Rated due to battle scenes and reference to "cutting off heads". A story in my head a long time but more of a test on semi-screenplay format. Would love to have comments. IF I get comments, suggestions, likes, I'll add a second chapter where Athenais makes good on her promise to the Queen.


A Battle Reveals All

Written By

Luthearl

11 September 2016

FADE IN:

VALLEY – BEGINNING OF TWILIGHT

A narrow dry river valley. Evidence of recent battle. Several large, burned-out funeral pyres dot the far end. A small rise on the near end has some rough wooden thrones (red royal cloth and cushions draped over them) with small tables and the only tent. Along one of the long lengths of the dry river valley, a substantial sharp embankment rises some thirty feet, a few torches and overwatch guards along its length visible. More than thirty campsites sprawl over the entire river valley site, hundreds of weary soldiers (some too old, some too young, many female, many obviously farmers and not warriors), their families, and others working on the evening meals.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT OF TENT AND THRONES – BEGINNING OF TWILIGHT

Dirty, tired servants light some scattered torches and set one of the tables with rustic, simple examples of food and wine. A rough gold crown sits on one throne. Two guards stand at attention outside the tent.

QUEEN MICHAELA – Tall, aquiline, mature (60ish) beauty, lonely (kept out of view a lot) mid-back length dark hair (a pepper of grey) wearing a smaller but matching crown, in a light blue flowing sleeveless, deep cut dress, red royal cape over her shoulders and thick leather belt. Damaged lower arm wrapped in bandage and a deep scratch on face. The queen exits the tent and glides to her throne, taking in a deep breath of air no longer carrying the scent of the dead. She looks up with a worried brow to scan the embankment for any sign of their return,… her return.

COUNSELOR EPHISTAL – ornate and clean, smug, thin, big in ego, a confidant of the King, does not like the Queen for her not providing an heir yet not willing to die and make room for another wife, 75, approaches the Queen with a "half bow" just barely showing the required respect.

COUNSELOR EPHISTAL

Queen Michaela, the third night approaches. The time for mourning our King is nearly at an end. A new King must be chosen tonight. The people have gathered to watch you chose the rightful session. If you had sired a heir then things would have been simple, but as it is, you cannot remain our sovereign as you were not born here. In my role of advisor our former King, I suggest General Draco or…. my humble self.

QUEEN MICHAELA

(proud, but a touch of defeat)

I am aware of my duties Counselor… and also my rights as Queen. I will choose before the moon rises.

She glances up sadly, scanning the throng of people partaking of their meals and once again looks up towards the embankment and closes her eyes to reminisce...

DISSOLVE TO:

VALLEY BATTLEFIELD (THREE DAYS EARLIER) – MID-DAY

Same valley but now full of two armies (hundreds), ruthlessly fighting (swords, spears, axes, some bows). The enemy – Evil King bent on conquering small kingdoms around him, less professional, more armored. The Good King and the his devoted army holding their own.

KING THADIUS, Good King but lazy and a bit selfish. Had let things go during his reign. 60 ish, swings his sword to come down on an enemy's shoulder. Five of his personal guards (marked by similar royal capes) surround him fighting others.

KING THADIUS

(gasping to one of his guards)

We need to risk the second line of attack, I think it would tip the balance. Go tell Athenais to attack with everything we have left. Main attack over the embankment, a feint around the far end led by you, as planned.

The Royal Guard turns and fights his way through the battle towards the rear to mount a lone horse and ride away. On his way out, an arrow catches him in the back.

DISSOLVE TO:

SETTLEMENT BEHIND THE EMBANKMENT – MID-DAY

Commander Athenais, female, former general, tall, strong, spine injury had left her partially paralyzed, a back brace strapped to her torso stabilized it and her ability walk returned. Every removal of the brace for more than a few hours has resulted in the paralysis returning for longer times. Years of limited activity cost her formal army leadership, even though she had been in charge of most of their training for decades, and has left her overweight. Her role for some time has been as personal guard to the Queen, more ceremonial than anything as the King preferred to keep men away from his beautiful Queen. This may not have been as safe as he thought, for Athenais has fallen in love with the lonely Queen, late 40's, turns at the sound of a lone horse riding towards her assembled troops.

The troops, such as they are, are simply a few backup troops but mostly the farmers and blacksmiths, servants and bread makers, or the maimed, injured, or old warriors like Athenais. Anyone able to hold a sword, shield, or spear and move. Strong spirit in the troops, they are not weak, encouraged by Athenais leadership and hopefully enough to split the enemy into two lines of battle.

ROYAL GUARD

(falling from horse, speaking with his dying breaths, Commander Athenais stiffly kneels at his side)

Commander Athenais, (cough) the King orders you to attack with the assembled townspeople… I'm sssoorry, I can't…. lead.. the feint.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

Sigh…. (using her fingers to close dead eyes) May you be received into the blessed Elysian Fields.

She struggles and stiffly stands to turn and look towards the small group meant to be the feint squad. The ones who could not scale the embankment and would go around the long way and make a large amount of noise and smoke before the relief troops came over the embankment. There was still a large chance the enemy would descend on them and they would be slaughtered. Who could she spare to lead and try to protect them?

From the side street, a tall thin figure strides to the front of the assembled troops. The troops grow quiet. Queen Michaela, in leather armor studded with metal pieces, her royal cape fastened to the shoulders, sheaths a sword.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

My Queen, what do you think you are doing?

QUEEN MICHAELA

I'll not sit by and watch every last able body person in my kingdom defend it while I hover with the children and elderly…. and Counselors. You know what the enemy will do to all of us if we are defeated. Heads on pikes will line the roads. If anything the little ones here can go hide while I tempt the enemy away. I'm going with the feint squad.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(trying to hide emotions)

No… You can't…. I can't be at your side and you can't protect yourself. You need to be here, to run if things go badly...

QUEEN MICHAELA

(some amount of anger, her people spellbound by the strength they see, she draws her sword)

And these brave souls that are headed with me can? I WILL defend my people, my kingdom. How dare you think I would ever run, ever leave them. I will live and die with them. I'm not a fool to military tactics, I'll lead them and you waste time we need to go the long way.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(breathing deep, blinking, trying to hide the panic in her heart)

I meant no disrespect my Queen. I… I.. just meant to protect you. I…(glancing around, knowing all are listening) w... we need to know you are safe.

QUEEN MICHAELA

(coming closer to Athenais to cup her cheek, bringing their foreheads together, whispering)

I'm taking less of a risk than you. Don't you know the thought of you going over that hill terrifies me? You've been my strength, …my companion. ..my…. I must be a part of our fate, … your fate.

(she takes in a deep breath, memorizing the scent of her protector, this rare moment shared, regardless of the witnesses)

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(breathing deep, at first eyes closed afraid to reveal what is behind them, then opening wide at the Queen's admission)

(deep breath, a decision made.. Athenais grabs the back of the Queen's head, husky deep voice quietly revealing all)

You have to survive for me. Survive and return to me and I'll bed you better than any man ever has.

QUEEN MICHAELA

(gasps and then smiles, a flow of heat through her)

Then we shall survive my warrior.

(She quickly backs away, a last look into dark eyes, then turns and does not look back, shouting to the small feint squad)

Are you ready to follow your Queen?

FEINT SQUAD

Ayyyyyyeeeee, (various other shouting and signs of enthusiasm)

The Commander and the second attack force cheer their Queen and comrades as they head off.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(to a soldier standing near her)

Help me remove my brace.

SOLDIER

But Commander….

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

Just do it. We will all need to be at our very best.

The brace is removed and Athenais slowly stretches and bends, a sense of relief at the rare freedom. She then puts on standard leather armor, tying on the cape identifying her as the Queen's guard. They wait until the feint squad is well out of sight before beginning to climb the escarpment.

DISSOLVE TO:

VALLEY BATTLEFIELD – TOP OF ESCARPMENT AND VALLEY VIEWS – MID-DAY

Both armies below continue to engage. The second attack force kneels on the embankment waiting a sign that the feint force has started up. King Thadius visible, surrounded by his guard. Evil King and his group fighting their way to Thadius, ignoring the tide of battle is actually turning against them.

Commander Athenais sees the torches and black smoke indicating the feint force is in place and has started their distraction. She looks down, and sees the enemy turning on one side towards the distraction.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(screaming)

Attack!

Hundreds of knotted ropes are flung over the escarpment to help the second attack force scale down quickly and safely in their armor. The fresh troops split the enemy who now fights back to back against two lines with a few headed towards the feint force. However, the Enemy King bent on rage ignores the battle and still gets to King Thadius and cuts his head off. It is then the Evil King sees his army has drawn into a tight, small group, almost surrounded. He orders his guard and army to clear a path to the opposite side of the valley and he and a few of his troops run from the battle.

The fighting continues, the feint force even joining in as the enemy troops dwindle (The Queen swinging away) and those enemy left slowly realize they have been abandoned and start giving up the fight. King Thadius' guards flock to surround the Queen, shocked to see her engaged in the battle.

NEAR THE COVERED BODY OF KING THADIUS

Queen Micheala (dirty, damage to arm, face) is brought to the King's body as the prisoners are rounded up. She glances around, trying to find Athenais as she goes to no avail.

GENERAL DRACO, poor excuse for a soldier, short, arrogant and cowardly, led from the safety of the rear until the battle was won. Favored of Counselor Ephistal which is why he was promoted to General when Athenais had to step down, 35, ambles over in his "too clean" armor and "unbloodied" sword.

GENERAL DRACO

(façade of concern)

Queen Michaela, my condolences on your lose. I feel although I won the battle, that the loss of our King was too high a price to pay. We lost so many great warriors today.

QUEEN MICHAELA

(turning from looking at the body to glare at the General, speaking loudly)

And when are you leaving to take the heads of those that did this. Every moment you stand here lets them get that much further away.

The army grows silent to listen, the gathering of the wounded the only action continuing.

GENERAL DRACO

My Queen, I feel I need to remain at your side in case the enemy returns. Like us, I'm not convinced that they have not held back troops in reserve. I feel a small, trained squad should follow to attempt to see where they have gone.

QUEEN MICHAELA

And who do you suggest lead that squad GENERAL?

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(weaving through the last of the troops between her and the Queen, loudly)

I will, my Queen.

Queen Michaela turns and sighs in relief at the site of her battered, but intact Commander. She notices the brace is gone and realizes the risk the Commander is taking. The Queen's face morphs to show the worry she feels inside. She nodes her head "negative" slowly, sending a signal that she is worried, she doesn't want Athenais to be the one going after the enemy. Athenais' eyes bore into her, she nodes to the affirmative signaling she doesn't have a choice.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(quieter, explaining what they both know)

I will make sure that they pay my Queen and that they cannot return. More than anyone here, I'll make sure. (throwing a disparaging glance at General Draco) I'll take two of the King's guards and leave two with you and I'll take six more of our best that are left.

The Queen steps forward eyes full of panic, she wants to touch the Commander, hold her, keep her here, get the brace back on before anything happens, and keep her away from further danger somehow but knows she cannot. Commander Athenais suddenly kneels and lowers her head, to accept the Queen's blessing, a hand to her head, and hide the tears and the fear in her own eyes.

Commander Athenais rises quickly and turns without looking back.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(to two of the previous King's guard, with purpose and authority)

You two, come with me.

The squad of eight (including two bowmen) plus Commander Athenais takes water and provisions, rearms and quickly head in the direction of the enemy King.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT OF TENT AND THRONES – BACK TO THE PRESENT - END OF TWILIGHT

The people gather in front of Queen Michaela, torches and fire-barrels outlining the event. General Draco stands on one side of her, Counselor Ephistal on the other. She stands, unsure of what name could come from her mouth that did not doom the kingdom. The Queen looks up at the night sky and closes her eyes, a prayer to Zeus, to Athena, to every god she knew to give her guidance and for the Commander that she had not heard from in three days.

Suddenly – a horn blares from the escarpment. Screaming voices off on the distance herald something is has been spotted by the overwatch guards.

SOLDIER

(running up to report to General Draco)

General Draco, the overwatch sees torches coming from the far side of the valley. Only a few of them though.

GENERAL DRACO

(smug, feeling he can take a small group with a larger one, bowing to the queen)

Queen Micheala, I will lead twenty soldiers to ensure they are not hostile.

VALLEY – END OF TWILIGHT

General Draco spies the small group slowly walking forward, their torches in the distance looking like fireflies. The closer they come, the more he can see they wear the armor of this kingdom although that could still be a ploy. He has no intention on letting them get close.

GENERAL DRACO

(yelling)

Archers at the ready!

The group, numbering six now, continues trudging forward slowly. Suddenly, a horn sounds from one of them. A signal of their kingdom. The signal you respond with to identify yourself at night. The archers lower their bows. The group comes closer and closer, Commander Athenais at the lead, something swinging from her left hand.

General Draco watches with mixed feelings, shaking is head hoping his vision is off. He would have preferred the former general not return, but he dared not show it.

GENERAL DRACO

(to Guard, a bit of disdain in his voice)

Return quickly and announce the glorious news that Commander Athenais has returned.

EXT OF TENT AND THRONES AND SURROUNDING AREA - END OF TWILIGHT

Queen Michaela sits in her makeshift throne, straining to see the soldiers underneath those slowly approaching torches. Her heart had lept for joy when the news arrived. For now, it had also delayed the decision she had to announce.

As Commander Athenais stoically presses forward, her extreme exhaustion makes every movement a heroic effort, her body and mind dulled beyond the most basic instinct… to get home. So far the tingling and pain shooting down her legs right before they would go dead had not returned. The people watch quietly, then notice what she carries. Whispers start catapulting through the gathered mass. The glint of gold in the torchlight is not mistakable.

PEOPLE

(starting quietly, then growing, over and over)

Athenais…. Athenais…. Athenais…. Athenais…. Athenais….

A pathway clears for her and her small squad leading to the Queen. The Queen arises, breathing deeply in relief while controlling her outward emotions. Athenais gasps and struggles at the small incline she has to still climb to get to the Queen, but presses forward to immediately kneel on one knee. General Draco assumes a position near the queen and reluctantly kneels too. The chanting stops and all soldiers and people present slowly follow her example, showing respect sometimes forgotten to the Queen. The Queen who had fought beside them.

QUEEN MICHAELA

Rise Commander.

Athenais rises, tired eyes lock onto sultry eyes she had feared she would never see again. She blinks back the tears that well up and struggles to swallow the lump in her dry throat. She knew she had the energy for only a few words. Athenais turns to hold up the object she had carried for over a day, to show it illuminated in the lights of torches and fire-barrels. The head of the enemy King, skin grey and saggy, crown intact, stared out at them.

COMMANDER ATHENAIS

(hoarse but loud)

My Queen, we bring you the head of our enemy. They will never again cross our borders.

The cheers of the people ring out through the valley. Her arm shaking in fatigue, Athenais drops the head into a nearby fire-barrel, crown and all. The Commander looks back at the Queen sadly. She knows the laws too, the Queen must choose the new King tonight. Perhaps she already had…. Then Athenais sees the King's crown still on the throne and looks back at the Queen, a question on her face.

Queen Michaela smiles. While the people are still cheering, she goes to the King's crown and picks it up. Silence descends once again. She looks up at Draco, who smugly smiles back assuming she is headed his way. She quickly turns to walk forward and place the crown onto a shocked Athenais' head.

COUNCELOR EPHISTAL

(loud, gasping)

No… You cannot do that!

QUEEN MICHAELA

(turning towards him)

It is my right and as long as the people bless the choice, it is the law.

(she turns back towards the people, crying out)

So what say you my people?

PEOPLE

YEAAAAA!

QUEEN MICHAELA

All hail King Athenais!

PEOPLE

(Loudly, in unison, repeated several times)

Hail, King Athenais…

The Queen smiles, tears now streaming from her eyes. She has made a good choice for the kingdom. Now decorum required a last duty. She removes her crown and places it on her throne and begins to walk away. The new King could chose anyone to be Queen, even a man although the man would not be called Queen but Consort.

King Athenais watches, still in shock but slowly grasping the fact that she had just been made King by proclamation. Athenais moves faster than she had in two days and takes hold of Michaela's arm before the former Queen can leave and pulls her back to the throne, to the Queen's crown. Athenais takes the crown and places it back on Michaela's head and pulls her forward to face the people once again.

King Athenais

(loudly)

All Hail, Queen Michaela.

FADE OUT


End file.
